Labyrinth of Fate
by dreamer
Summary: An alterante ending to Escaflowne and an alternate pairing for Hitomi, a response to a dare and my own little warped imagination.
1. Storm Premonition - prologue

Hitomi was taken aback, confusion swimming in her wide forest-green eyes. He had just proposed to her. The roof of the castle was bathed in double moonlight. Everything seemed surreal, glowing with a mysterious light, and the warm air was thick with sweet aroma of flowers in the garden. The night, the words, the man in front of her seemed like a fragment of a beautiful dream. And yet, something wasn't right. Of course, he just told her he had a son – but what did it matter if she really loved him! If… The word echoed in her mind, taunting, growing fainter.  
Her eyes traveled up his slender figure, his neck, his face, looking for something, she did not know what... until she found it. His eyes. In the shadows, they weren't radiant sky color, but dull blue and weary. Or maybe that's what they looked like all along, she just never noticed. She searched them for a response, a sign. The deep blue was soft, kind and unreadable. But the answer was clear.  
"No." - She breathed out and watched his brows knit in a frown. For one brief moment, an expression of hurt and bewilderment gave way to anger, and then his face was unreadable again. Hitomi blinked, unsure of what she just saw. Her hand shakily reached for his cheek, but he caught it in mid air, holding her by the wrist.  
"I love you, Hitomi." His voice was low and rough, not fervent with passion, but rather with frustration and fear.  
"Do you?" She whispered, tears she's been trying to hold back now streaming freely from her shining eyes. "I don't believe you."   
She broke out of his grip and ran down the stone stairs, sobbing and shaky.   


**********

  
Why? Why was this happening to him? Always, the people dear to him got hurt, and it was all his fault. He couldn't make Hitomi happy. He couldn't protect his sister, he couldn't console his mother, and it was because of him that the King was in a hurry to send Marlene away, not waiting for her to choose her own husband. Marlene… The name, the memories, each one made his heart bleed all over again, and he treasured the pain, savoring it, living off of it. It's no wonder he couldn't love Hitomi they way she wanted him to. She deserved so much better, she was so kind, so gentle, so understanding.   
Allen touched the harsh stone of the castle wall. It's coolness penetrated through the fine fabric of his gloves. That must be how he seemed to Hitomi – hard and cold under the soft exterior. He looked up, the Mystic moon unusually large in the dark emptiness of the sky. It's majestical light shone brightly, accentuating the sorrowful expression of his perfect profile, giving him a mournful ghost-like appearance.   
In the sleeping city, the lights in the houses were rare and far apart. Something eerie seemed to be lurking in the shadows, of both surrounding land and of his own mind. Accusations, regrets, prayers never answered, monsters, both created by imagination or very real, missed opportunities, broken glass…   
The realization reared it's ugly head, and he didn't even try to force it back down, wrap himself in the stuffy blanket of denial, but just accepted it apathetically. He's been trying to shield a small dancing flame from the shadows and harsh winds, and now it has gone out, because he suffocated it. They all died at some point, leaving him completely in the dark.  


**********

  
Hitomi lay on her bed, face buried in the pillow. Memories… memories were funny things. Just a day ago these were her joy, neatly stored like pictures in a precious old photo album. Now they flashed by, leaving her with feelings of regret, disappointment and emptiness. She felt hurt, betrayed, even though she was the one who said no. She thought about what happened in the morning, when they had a fight; she relived the scene on the bridge, moment by moment. It didn't feel right even then. He did care about her – that she knew for certain, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't in love with her. Her heart, her pendant, her intuition, whatever it was – told her that, even though it seemed absurd. He asked her to marry him, for God's sake! Confusion. Her mind was a mess - thoughts, feelings, all tangled up.   
She needed air. Putting her school uniform jacket on, she quietly closed the door behind her and disappeared in the dim corridor, lighted only by the faint glow of smoldering torches.  


**********

  
Van was restless. The army would leave the capital at dawn… Time was running out. The night was especially black now, and they said the sky gets darker just before sun comes out. He had a bad feeling about the upcoming battle. It would take time to gather all alliance forces in the harbor, and in the meantime they were sitting ducks.  
He polished, re-polished his sword, and inspected Escaflowne for the final time to occupy himself. It has already been loaded on the Crusade and made an impressive sight, seated on it's throne with royal air, as it befitted a guymelef of a king. Van glanced at Scherazade in the opposite corner of the big hangar. He wondered if it was some sort of family heirloom, it didn't look like the standard Asturian make. It was a good melef, better than most they used to have in Fanelia, but still nothing remarkable. Definitely no match for an Ispano make like Escaflowne. Van frowned. He's been beaten by this thing. No, beaten by it's pilot, and not only on the battlefield. In Allen's hands it was a deathly weapon, graceful and swift – not the adjectives normally used to describe guymelefs. But just wait and see. He will be better than anyone some day, he will live up to the title of Balgus' pupil.  
Full of ambitions and hopes the boy-king left Crusade behind, hungrily inhaling humid night air as he walked up the empty road.   


**********

  
The dew on the tall grass was cold against her bare legs, but Hitomi was oblivious it. It seemed her mind was tired of endless questions and went into some sort of frozen apathetic state. She curled up on the bench in the inner garden of the castle. The soft night spread it's winds all around her, and Hitomi longed to stay in the comforting numb darkness forever.   
The soft crunching of the gravel on the path pulled her out of her trance. She shivered inside, afraid it was Allen and praying that it was him at the same time.   
"Hitomi?" It wasn't his voice. Should she be glad or disappointed?  
"Oh, Van… I heard you had to leave at dawn. What are you doing here? You should get some sleep.  
"I'm not tired." Van lowered his raven head and studied the pebbles and dirt under his feet with immense concentration.   
"Oh…" Hitomi looked away.   
"What happened?"   
"N-Nothing." She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know what to say, because she was not sure what exactly had happened.  
"You are lying." That was just like Van. Point out the obvious, no consideration. Hitomi sighed in annoyance.   
"Allen… Allen asked me to marry him. And I said no."   
Van quickly raised his head, searching her eyes rather eagerly. Hitomi had a bad feeling about this. Something flickered in his eyes.  
"Hitomi… I have to tell you something. I – I've been meaning to tell you something but-but then… I saw… And I thought…" He trailed off, just staring at her with burning eyes, which looked garnet in the moonlight. All she could do was stare back. What was he saying?   
What he did probably took him more courage than going up against all the Dragonslayers. Briskly crossing the short distance between them, he leaned in and kissed her, heatedly and clumsily.  
But all Hitomi could think about was another man's kiss, gentle and soft, the cool rain on her skin and the sensation of the world falling away. His touch, his smell, his smile. Was it all an illusion?  
High on the rooftop, a tall shadow turned away from the pair. It bowed it's head an slowly walked away, giving them their privacy.  
First brilliant rays of sunlight caressed the eastern sky. The dawn came.   


**********

  
  
** A/N: I'm on very shaky ground here. Escaflowne's ending is perfect, rewriting it just proves how insane I am. Please support me by reviewing. Should I continue? If you have any ideas about redoing the ending so that it suits the idea of a different choice and fate better, please e-mail me vixy33@hotmail.com. Ja! **


	2. Voice of the fallen

The sorcerers, clad in long black cloaks, resembled a group of ravens. In chilly silence they listened to the voices coming from the inside of a heavy wooden door. On the other side the sound of glass shattering was followed by a scream that would make any ordinary person shudder. It echoed in the stone hallways, disrupting the quiet of the very early morning.   
"He is still not stable. There's nothing more we can do."  
"We have failed. Failed to create a perfect soldier."  
"He is the last of the test subjects, the rest of the Dragonslayers were killed. What shall we do with him?"  
"Let him fight. He could still prove useful."  
"What if he relapses into his original form?"   
"Give orders to eliminate him."   
  


**********

  
The air was heavy and hot, noon sun directly overhead. The harbor came into view, finally. Here the forces of the alliance were assembling, united by the shared will for survival. Even Basram, which has been previously threatening Asturia with it's vast military power, has sent their leviships. Allen mused over how easily common fear can make people forget their differences. Were they really that different in the first place? Van was standing silently to the side, away from the crew. He has not said a word since morning, and generally seemed to be in a very dark mood. That lead to a conclusion that something went wrong between Hitomi and him last night. Allen was past jealousy, beyond caring. Numb.   
The gasps of the crew diverted his attention from the raven-haired youth. Above the harbour, the air seemed to move and tremble, like over a flame. A black shape materialized against the brilliant blue of the sky.   
"Zaibach floating fortress! "   
One after another, like a swarm of black flies, Alseides units dropped onto Rampant.   


**********

  
Hitomi groaned and sat up. The sun shone through the windows and it's rays danced on her face, chasing the sleep away. She felt groggy. Her lip tingled, and she raised her finger to touch it. Recollection of last night's events made her frown.  
Allen and Van were gone now. She watched the Crusade leave this morning, and then cried herself to sleep. She felt weak and helpless - just what she despised being. How out of place she felt here, how horrifyingly alone. Suddenly, she was sharply aware of the battle going on somewhere far away. Every sound and every movement was as clear as if she was there.   


**********

  
Van was slicing left and right, in a fit of rage. It seemed she could feel his hot breath and hear the whooshing of the air around Escaflowne's sword. Block, screeching of metal. Quick thrust, and another Zaibach guymelef falls to the ground, hoarse scream of the pilot echoing in her mind. Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut and out her face in her hands. It was horrible. Why was he so cruel? Or was it the bloodthirst of Escaflowne?  
Rampant was on fire, and shouts of the civilians mixed with dying cries of the soldiers. Smoke and ash-filled air was bitter sweet and tingled Dilandau's nostrils. It was only in battle that he felt truly alive. He aimed his crima-claw and watched it pierce directly through were the pilot's heart should be. He was the best, after all. Death gave him pleasure, the sensation of power and control. Dilandau inhaled deeply and laughed.   
Van's eyes were searching the battlefield as he blocked another hit. Where was it? There! He spotted the red machine impaling one of Knights Caeli. The Asturian guymelef fell to it's knees and then head-first on the ground, landing with a loud thud. Alseides' foot came down and crushed guymelef's back, undoubtedly turning the pilot into a bloody mess of flesh and crushed bones. Shrieking laughter could be heard through the speaker. Van narrowed his eyes, which looked fiery red at the moment and charged towards the Alseides. But right in front of him, Scherazade dropped like a stone on the killer. With a grunt of effort Dilandau pushed Allen's sword back. He hated him, he only knew that. He hated him because he felt confusion creep up on him from the far corners of his mind whenever he saw him. With a shout, Dilandau swung at Scherazade, but Allen jumped out of the way.   
"Damn! Hold still, you shit!" Dilandau gritted his teeth and the dance continued between the two.   
Escaflowne was back-to-back with Scherazade. Van was fending off two Alseides at once, until he sliced one's head clear off it's shoulder and corrected the odds. From a corner of his eye he saw a guymelef guarding Dilandau's rear. Who would want to protect that maniac? Van couldn't leave his position and go fight him, otherwise Allen would very likely have a liquid metal claw sticking out of his back. Not that this possibilty seemed completely undesirable.   
Meanwhile Allen was overpowering Dilandau. He had the advantage of higher experience and stamina. Hit after hit, their blades clashed, and it seemed any minute now Dilandau's trembling hand would give in. He was panting, cool sweat rolling down his back under the stuffy leather uniform. The red Alseides took a couple of staggering steps back as Scherazade raised it's sword high in the air for the final hit. It came crushing down, but stopped a foot away from the guymelef's breastplate. Dilandau saw another sword blocking Allen's right in front of his face. Catching his breath, the general barked at his saviour:  
"Who ordered you to inerfere, Jajuka?! I can fight my own battles!"   
Van saw the opening and pounced on Dilandau, not giving him time to recover. Dilandau's energy seemed renewed by hate. "Van Fanel!" If words had physical power Van would have been knocked down by the venom in his voice. Their swords clashed, sending sparks flying. Each pressed with all their strength, trying to overpower their opponent. Dilandau suddenly raised his left arm and switched to flamethrower mode. As his liquid sword was replaced by fire, Escaflowne lost it's support and stumbled right into the flames.  
Fire. Pain. It was all around him. Van was acutely aware of the smell of burnt hair in the cockpit. He couldn't open his eyes because of the heat, sparks burning his flesh. The feeling of danger in the darkness was overwhelming. But in the confusion one thing stayed true, and he could see a pink pendant swing to his right. Putting blind trust in it, he thrust his blade in that direction, putting all his power into the hit. Van could feel the sword drive through the metal armour, inside machinery and then something soft and small. He could finally open his eyes. A dark blue machine was pierced by Escaflowne's long blade. Right behind it the red giymelef was knocked down on the ground, shaking, the sword tip inches from it's head.   
"Ja... Jajuka... " Uncertain, stammering voice escaped Dilandau's lips.  
"Lady Celena..." The dog-man coughed up blood. He was twitching in dying convulsions.  
"JAJUKA!!!" The shrill scream from the Alseides rolled through the now almost empty battlefield.  
Van withdrew his blade. Slowly, the Alseides fell back and hit the ground, raising dust and ashes.   
"No. NOOOO!!!" Dilandau gripped his face, his hands wet wih purple slime. He could see the small girl crying, again and again, the girl that was always sad. "Don't leave me alone! Mama! Brother!"  
He screamed. Alone... alone... alone... He couldn't stand anymore. His whole body burned and ached, as if someone was tearing his soul out of it. He felt the scar under his hand smooth out and disappear. His mind spiralled into darkness, until it swallowed him.   
The bright beam of light engulfed the Alseides and it disappeared into the brilliant white.   
The big trade city with a harbor where the ships from all over the world delivered and loaded goods, brought and took people, was no more. The alliance forces were completely outnumbered and quickly destroyed. Thick smoke from the smoldering remains of the buldings where people lived their lives undisturbed just yesterday cradled the battlesight. Scattered on the ground lay corpses and guymelefs, flags and weapons. Comrads and enemies side by side. Having done their job, the Alseides returned to the floating fortress.   


*******

  
Rubbing her temples, Hitomi could feel her own heartbeat. Cool hands felt good on her burning face. She felt as if her head would burst if she saw any more of it. Low, disgusting, stupid. That's all this war was. From what Folken told Dornkirk just wanted to control fate. This was madness. Why didn't anyone understand? Didn't they see how miserable these battles are? Lives thrown away without cause. Zaibach, alliance politicians... even Van! Everyone was blinded by rage and hatred. Except...   
Dryden came out to meet the Crusade. He was starting to feel increasingly useless and alienated in the half-empty palace. He was no soldier. As a scrawny, awkward teenager he used to watch the annual royal tournaments, where swordsmen tried their skill against knights Caeli. Impressed by the grace of the fighters and the attention ladies payed them, he tried his best to become a good fencer, but had no passion for it. He soon became satisfied with his natural talents in sciences and languages, and became firmly set in the belief that mind won over muscle. But now his intellect was useless against the brute force of Zaibach.   
Crusade landed behind the guymelef yard, raising a cloud of dust. Van jumped out, followed by Allen. The latter gave Dryden a formal bow.  
"Is everyone here alright?" Dryden was trying to sound casual, although he felt sulky.  
"Yes. We have been fortunate." Allen's voice was seeping with cold formality.  
Fortunate my ass, thought Dryden. Those two were the best Asturia had right now, and they knew it. It seemed Allen just loved to rub it in to him every chance he had. No, he was losing it. This war was making him paranoid.  
"I will have all status reports by sunset. We will be discussing our further strategy then". Allen nodded and Van just crossed his arms and looked away.   
  
Running always calmed her. When she started a sprint, Hitomi always as if her goal was on the other end of the finish line. Everything else fell away, and all she had to do was reach for it. Life was simple and clear. But not today. She felt like she was running in thick black mist, and there was no finish. What was her goal? Where was her place in this world? She took in quick hungry breaths and splashed water on her face.   
The courtyard was empty and the sun was close to the western mountains. It was so quet and peaceful. It never was like this back home. No loud cars, pushing crowds, just you alone with your thoughts. Those thoughts however were interrupted as she raised her head to meet the owner of the shadow that was lying across the stone yard.  
"Allen!" He looked tired. There were dirty smudges on his cheeks and his white shirt. "Hitomi." He eyed her attire - a tank top and running shorts, but didn't say anything. He just made his way over to the fountain and washed his face, then took a drink. Hitomi realized she should feel uncomfortable about yesterday, but oddly she didn't. There just seemed to be a mutual understanding, without a need to say anything. She always did understand him better than others. Or so she thought. Always something remained hidden, just out of reach. Maybe he was afraid to show it.  
They sat quetly for a while in the warmth of early evening sun.  
"Allen, why doesn't anyone realize how stupid this war is? Dornkirk is just one man. So many people don't deserve to die because of him."   
"You are right, of course. But he has the ability to control fate, and more importantly, people's minds. They will follow him, because they are hungry for power he has. "   
"Hmmm... But power is worthless in the face of a total destruction."  
"I guess the people of Atlantis realized that too late, blinded by power. People lose themselves in this war so easily because they are driven by their instincts - whether it's greed or will for survival. "   
Hitomi was studying his face as he looked into the distance. Allen seemed to be somewhere else, not really thinking about what he was saying. Maybe he was thinking about his father, and what exactly Leon was seeking when he searched for the Mystic Valley. Was it the same desire to be able to control his own fate and that of others that overwhelmed Dornkirk and drove him mad? Did he wish to get rid of his sorrows? The wind caressed their faces and played with their hair, but held no answers.   
Suddenly her vision went dark and she saw something else being whipped by the wind. It was a dark cloak, concealing a long figure. All she could see were the eyes, two glowing red cracks in the darkness. Then the figure pulled out a small dagger and bright red liquid poured out. The last thing she could see were empty, blank blue eyes. Those were... those were...   
She could hear herself scream and felt two strong arms shaking her shoulders. Her eyesight focused on the worried face right in front of her. Allen was searching her eyes with genuine concern written all over his face.   
"Hitomi? Are you alright?!"  
"Assassins... assassins in the castle!" She whispered in a hoarse voice. He paused for a moment and the next thing she knew she was being pulled by one hand towards the main hall. Hitomi knew had to tell him something, but her mind was a mess and all she could do was follow.  
  
**A/N: I can't say I'm very happy with this chapter. Isn't it frustrating when you have a pefect picture in your head, but when you out it in words it just isn't the same? Anyway, I have some good ideas for the next chapter, so let's hope it'll be better. Thank you all those who reviewed - Celena, OKI, sky mage(hehe...i've never been threatened to be ripped apart before, WAI!), Mystic Blue, Sarie Sprite, Margot(I can write decent Allen? *sniff* i'm so honored... i'll print this out and hang it on my wall), Polka dot, ying zero(*sigh* if Allen was gay there'd be no point to this, now would there?), Paz, Sarina Fannel - I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.  
Suppa Extra Drama(those who watch quite a bit of anime in Japanese know what I'm talking about): We were fooling around in chemistry and made some slime. Mine was blue. ^_^ I named it Allen. Now wasn't that a great story?!**


	3. Will you catch me?

The air in the room smelled faintly of urine and disease, and it was making still not quite recovered from the vision Hitomi nauseous. They were in King Aston's sick chamber, where they managed to round up all the royalty. That included Van, who haughtily declared he needed no protection.  
"Good, then take the back door." Not exactly willing to deal with young king's moodiness right now, Allen checked the room and positioned himself before the massive and heavily decorated double doors that led into inner halls. None of the guards were around since most able men were fighting on the fronts or delivering news of battles. The time to take out the royalty of Asturia to weaken the alliance couldn't have been chosen better. Van retreated to the back, scowling. Hitomi remembered the words he said that night she was brought to this world: "I'm not that bad off that I need help from a woman". How much he looked like a little boy both then and now.   
Allen took one of the ceremonial katanas that served as a decoration on the wall. Testing it's edge, he decided it had to do and tossed it to Dryden. "Just in case." And he cautiously stepped out in the hall, with his blade drawn. The memory of crimson liquid and dead blue eyes tugged on Hitomi's heart and she shouted his name. Receiving no response and overrun with sweaty panic, she threw herself into the dimness of the hall.  
  
*********   
Celena was not aware of where she was going, or where she was. She had no sense of direction or time. She had no sense of self. Like in a foggy nightmare, where you can't control your actions, or speak, she saw herself walking through the wet grass, barefoot. She was acutely aware of some aching pain, but remembered nothing and thought of nothing. It's a state of mind when you are about to awake, when consciousness borders with sleep, and there's only you in some sort of ancient, subconscious darkness. The mist was gray, just like her mind. Or was the mist just in her mid?  
  
**********   
Sprinting down the dim-lit corridor, Hitomi fought the urge to scream for Allen not to attract the attention of whoever might be stealthily creeping about. She was afraid of getting lost in the maze of passages and rooms, but it was a risk she had to take. The lights and shadows danced on the walls, cast by the wavering flames of the torches. In the utter silence the only sounds were her uneven, scared breathing and her footsteps. She knew she should slow down and try to conceal her presence, but then it could be too late by the time she found him.   
A hand shot out from behind a corner and pulled her in. Before she could scream the other gloved hand clasped her mouth. In total terror she bit hard into her attacker's finger, following natural instinct, and he drew it back with a low hiss. Her head free, she looked up.  
"Allen?!" It was him indeed, shaking his hand in the air as a small red stain appeared on his white glove. He gave her a look, and despite her shock she could just see him saying, in a schoolmistress manner: "It is not appropriate for a lady to be so aggressive! They are to be meek and genteel. " She was about to laugh out loud in amusement and relief, but he put his gloved finger(now of a lovely maroon colour) to his lips, urging her to be silent. He motioned with his eyes towards the floor, where in a limp heap lay one of the palace guards. Pulling her deeper into the turn of the corridor, he whispered urgently:  
"What are you doing here?!"  
Hitomi was about to answer, but her eyes widened as she looked up. Over his shoulder, a blade appeared out of thin air, ready to strike him in the back. Following her eyes, Allen twirled around and blocked, then with a fluid circular motion sent the short sword flying out of the invisible opponent's hands. It clanked on the stone floor and everything was silent again. Protecting Hitomi with his back, Allen let out a low growl.  
"Damn those Zaibach cowards!"   
His eyes were moving from right to left, trying to predict all possible directions the next attack could come from. Quickly lifting her pendant from around her neck, Hitomi closed her eyes and concentrated. With a swing, the hazy vision of her mind revealed a figure draped in a black cloak.  
"There!"   
She pointed to the right, and Allen took a broad swing in that direction, followed by the sound of ripping material. The air wavered and revealed a soldier clad in Zaibach leather uniform, a long cut Allen just inflicted running across his side, who charged at the knight with a small dagger in his hand. Ducking with amazing speed, Allen drove his long sword through the man's stomach. Blood sprayed from the exit spot, and the soldier's body sagged. With force the knight withdrew, and the anonymous corpse collapsed on the floor, quickly forming a pool of blood around itself.  
Hitomi was repulsed to the verge of vomiting, and turned away quickly. Two hands rested on her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry you had to see this. I told you to stay with the others, it's very dangerous for you to be running around unprotected."   
Hitomi made a face he could not see. Yes, Ma'am Schezar. He could be so frustrating. She turned around sharply, looking up at him with a scowl that surprised him a little.   
"You would've died. I saw it."   
The statement didn't seem to faze him one bit, and now it was her turn to peer into his face with surprise. He avoided her gaze, and it scared her even more.   
"Allen..."   
He cut her off rather unceremoniously.  
"Can you tell of there any more of them?" She searched the surroundings with her chi.  
"Five more!"   
His jaw tensed.  
"We will guard this passage, they'll have to use it if they want to get to the King's room from this side."   
Hitomi nodded, not daring to suggest that they might not be after the king and that at least a couple of them might have slipped by them unheard and unseen already. Instead she stretched out her senses, mentally touching every door and peeking around every corner. Two were creeping down the very hallway in front of them, and she pulled on Allen's sleeve, motioning in the general direction of the enemy and gesturing for him to press himself against the corner.  
Their own breathing and heartbeat sounded unbearably loud. The few moments of silence lasted hours, and tension pulled on her nerves. Finally very soft, cautious, barely audible footsteps of a feline entered their ears, coming from just around the corner. Waiting for the right moment, Allen struck square where the imaginary body should be. His sword was met by another, and pushed back with a clank. He was fast. The flurry of thrusts, blocks, retreats and counter-attacks ensued, but it was just a matter of time now that the enemy's blade gave his position away. They have been trained to kill swiftly and stealthily, not to have long fencing matches. Not willing to force the sword out of the opponents hands lest he vanish again, Allen was waiting for a perfect opening.   
Hitomi was glancing around fearfully. Earlier she sensed the two of them approaching, close to each other. The other one must be somewhere around then, or maybe he has sneaked past them and headed on to the King's chambers. Her senses pointed in the general direction of where the two came from, but she was too scared to concentrate completely. It turned out she didn't need to, as the assassin revealed himself in a form of a small dart, seemingly hovering in the air all on it's own. A little tooth of death, crouching between the shades, waiting for it's moment.   
And the moment came. All in one smooth motion, Allen crossed his sword with his opponent's, spun towards him, overpowering his blade, and delivered a smooth blow right into his imaginary chest. Splashes of blood became visible moments before the body was.  
As soon as Allen turned around the dart swung back and launched. It seemed all in slow motion, and Hitomi saw it was going imbed itself right into his heart. With all the power she could summon, virtually numb with horror, she shouted:  
"Duck!"   
He reacted, but she was a little too late. The razor-sharp dart swished past his neck, tearing through the flesh above his collar-bone and cutting off a fragment of his left bang. Snarling, he launched in the direction of the sniper and it was soon over. It turned out to be a woman, sprawled out on the floor, her case of darts on her belt. Allen sneered at the female soldier in contempt, most likely caused by the fact he was forced to kill one. Fresh warm blood was drenching his shirt.  
Hitomi had other things on her mind. Quickly pouncing on the woman, she examined the rest of the darts. Their ends were dipped in some sort of sticky, rich, green substance with a harsh smell. Poisoned!  
She glanced back at him. Colour was leaving his face, and never being too rosy in the first place it was now ghostly, deadly white. She had to do something, really fast. Swallowing tears that threatened to overflow her eyesight, she made him sit down( he was too tall for her to examine the wound ) against the wall, and after some fumbling with his clothes, tore the shirt collar and slid his blue uniform piece off his shoulder. He couldn't move his left hand. Panic was enveloping her as she saw his misty eyes looking back at her.  
Brainstorm. Do something. The words pulsated through her, in time with her own thudding heartbeat. Snakebite! This was like a snakebite. Let's see, so she had to suck the remaining poison out, before it could all be carried into his bloodstream.  
She put her mouth to the wound, right in the white gentle groove between the base of his neck and his shoulder. She couldn't see his weakly raised eyebrow, or the latter expression of endless, quiet nostalgia in his eyes before they closed.  
She gorged on his blood, hot, sweet, with a musky metal tinge to it. After spitting it out (in a rather unladylike manner, but not giving a damn) she leaned in for more, and her red, blazing cheek brushed against his cool one. Afraid he'd lose too much blood, she sucked just a little this time and used the torn part of his shirt to bandage the wound, securing it around his armpit.   
Trying to steady her breathing and mad heartbeat, she worked on the plan of action. First of all, the Zaibach soldiers. Clutching her pendant to her heaving chest, she felt around. None! Van must have killed the remaining three. Thank God. Her legs almost melted away in relief, but she had to get Allen to Millerna. What if she had done something wrong?  
That was a whole new problem. He was definitely over 180cm and looked only around 70kg, but that was still too much to carry for her, and she was quite sure he would not appreciate being dragged by the hair all the way back. Good, she could be humorous about this, that's it, breathe. She could bring Millerna here!  
Torn between the unwillingness to leave him alone, unconscious, and the rush to get help, she scanned for enemy one more time, and sprinted down the hallway with all her might.  
A curious scene presented itself as she threw the double doors open. Millerna was whimpering on her father's bed, Van was standing grimly in the background, Dryden was saying something in a quet soothing voice to Eries, who was standing in the middle of the room, trembling, with a bloody katana in her hand and a black body at her feet. Not having much time to muse at the princesses sudden outbirst of heroism, however, Hitomi shouted in uneven voice:   
"Millerna, come quick! Allen got hurt with a..."   
She didn't finish her sentence, however, as Millerna, suddenly pale and quet, ran to get her medicine bag and Eries dropped her unlikely weapon.  
  
** A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Huge thanks and bear hugs go out to miochan2k, Eden's Garden, Remalna Margot, and OKI.  
Not too many reviews for the second chapter, due to either it's crapiness or how quickly it got pushed down by all those Hitomi+Van fics. :p All your ideas and suggestions totally welcome, as always. Please review people, it means SO much to me! ~ Dreamer, the drama queen **


	4. Chasing ghosts

** A/N: Heya, sorry for taking so long on this. I don't know quite what to think about this chapter, besides the fact it's a little short(could NOT resist the cliff-hanger). Keep in mind that many, many things here could be taken in more ways than literally.  
Huge thanks to Remalna Margot, crisis, Mave, and especially Janice Reyes who wrote me a big and very encouraging e-mail. ^_^ This is for you people. **   


********** 

  
It was cold. Hitomi shivered and curled up into a ball, but something kept breaking through the sound black wall of sleep. She gave up and opened her eyes.  
Her vision sharpened into focus. Right in front of her face, two concerned red eyes and a heap of midnight black hair was shaking violently.  
Upon further inspection, Hitomi realised she was the one who was shaking, with the aid of young king's gloved hands on her shoulders.   
"Vaaan, stop it"   
He let her go and sat back down , on the edge of a big bed covered by a palanquin.   
"How do you feel?"   
"Hung over. What happened?"   
"You collapsed. Millerna said you probably just fainted because of emotional exhaustion or something like that."  
Fainted? Just great. She was always proud of being strong, but now she faints like an actress in a bad soap opera, and people have to pick her up like a bothersome hat that just won't stay on. Her mouth had a peculiar bitter taste in it.   
Hitomi's train of thought screeched and came to a sudden stop. She gasped.  
"Allen! How is he?"  
Van's expression was unreadable.  
"That's why I woke you up. He regained consciousness."   
Throwing back thin covers, Hitomi swung her legs over the bed's edge.   


*******

  
The early morning's sunlight was pouring through a high window. It was half-opened, and the chirping of the birds was just one of the sounds that were knit together in nature's symphony, honouring a new day and new beginnings.  
  
He appeared to be thinking, lying perfectly still, his smooth chiselled features illuminated by the sun. His chest rose and fell slowly.  
"Allen, I'm glad you are okay..."   
He saw her and smiled in a warm, rare way people only smile when they mean it. Millerna came into view out of nowhere and chirped in.  
"It's a miracle, really. We inspected the darts, and the poison is one of the strongest known to man. It comes from the teeth of young dragons. Even a drop could kill a horse."  
"I tried to suck the poison out of the wound." She could still taste his hot blood.  
"Well, that would explain why you collapsed. It looks like you saved Allen though. He'll be fine in a couple of days." Millerna gave them both a grin.   
"I owe you my life then." And she owed him hers. But for some reason, she didn't want to say they were even.  
  
After a polite knock a handmaiden entered and performed an elegant courtesy.  
"Lord Dryden didn't wish to disturb you and your patient, so he asked me give this to you."   
She handed Millerna a small white envelope. Curiously, she tore it open, and a golden ring fell out, rolled on the floor with a jingle and came to a rest beside the bed.  
Millerna stared at it in bewilderment and disbelief. She quickly unfolded a small piece of paper covered in Dryden's large, bold hand. When she was finished, her hand trembled, her legs gave away and she sat down.   
"He left... He left me. " was all she said.  
Allen lips pressed firmer together. Hitomi darted confused eyes between the two. What did this mean? Millerna's gloved hand crumpled the paper and squeezed it tightly in her delicate fist. She ran out of the room, pressing the paper against her chest. A very odd, familiar feeling came over Hitomi, like she has seen it before and yet she knew she has not.  
  
_A blonde woman with sad eyes writing something, tears smudging the paper. Marlene. A small, blond baby boy. On her dying bed, pressing a dark-skinned hand against her cheek. Duke Freid, caressing her pale, smiling face. Allen hunched over a letter, biting his lip. A trickle of blood mixed with tears running onto white paper. Ink, washing away, disappearing. Marlene. Marlene. _  
  
The images were gone. The lump in her throat choked, forcing hot tears out. Were those Allen's ? The firm line of his mouth. What was behind it? For the first time, she noticed a tiny white scar under the left corner of his lower lip.   
"Do you miss her? Do you miss Marlene?" Her tone was soft, gentle and thoughtful. She just wanted to see it. See it in his eyes. It mattered more than anything. He didn't show any surprise, it seemed their minds were in tune.  
"I would give my soul to have her back." It was all right there, in one word. Soul. She was his soul. And she took it, ripped it away from his body. The depth of his eyes scared her, the amount of his pain.   
This moment was the ultimate intimacy, more so then one of a hottest passion, and the ultimate rejection.   
"Were you happy then? With her?"  
"Yes. The happiest I've been in my life."  
"Well, maybe then it was worth it."   
He looked at her, as if asking "How can it be possible?" Hitomi's eyes were full of sudden determination.  
"I think it will always hurt when you give your whole heart to somebody. But the happiness you had, that time together, when you were being loved back, makes it all worth it. If you never love, it's like being dead. Without giving your all to somebody, you don't know what you have to give. You should carry both pain and happiness of those memories in your heart, but not be afraid to give it all up again. "  
"Stop." His hand was covering his face.  
  
Hitomi heard light footsteps behind her.   
"Princess Eries?" The woman's expression was unreadable. Hitomi couldn't tell if she had heard any of their conversation. Eries appeared to be ignoring Hitomi.   
"How are you feeling, Allen?" Any evidence of emotion was gone from his face now, and he looked only a little paler that usual. Hitomi mentally cursed Eries' timing.   
"I'll be quite alright"   
"So I've been told. I'll send someone to fetch a change of clothing for you." There was an artificial pause. "Although, the weather is lovely. I'll go myself. Hitomi, would you care to come with me?"  
Hitomi looked at Allen, but he was studying the ceiling.   
"Uh, sure."   
  


**********

  
Hitomi looked curiously at the woman walking in front of her. Eries' back was perfectly straight. She carried herself with silent dignity of real royalty. Hitomi wondered why she wasn't married, she would certainly make a good queen. Small pebbles crunched under her feet, and Hitomi kicked one with her worn running shoe.  
"Leave him alone"   
Hitomi was caught off-guard by the comment.   
"Huh?"  
"He still loves her and always will. There's nothing you can do." There was a new tone in her voice, the one Hitomi never heard the princess use. It was deepest tenderness and thorny bitterness, fused together. It all became clear.  
"Princess Eries..."  
  
The old mansion was surrounded by very big ancient oaks. Only in some spots the sun shone through the thick green canopy, immersing the surroundings in artificial twilight. Eries casually made her way to the small back door and briskly walked inside. Hitomi followed, surprised by her familiarity with the house.   
It looked spartan, empty and sparsely furnished. In the big main room, the family crest was displayed on a blue background. It was the same crest Scherazade wore on it's cape. The whole atmosphere of the house was gloomy, silent, deserted. The family that was lived in it was no more. There was an old chair and a bird's perch. Hitomi remembered Natal and wondered where the pet owl was. Over the fireplace, a big, heavily framed painting caught her eye. It was in old European family portrait style, picturing a beautiful mother, hair pulled back, in a long frilly dress, a pubescent boy with golden hair, and a small rosy-cheeked girl. They all looked so happy, so serene. It contrasted with the now dark and empty room. Hitomi examined the smiling little girl closer. That must be Celena. Her open, broad blue eyes were staring right at the imaginary painter. To her left, Hitomi heard some barely audibly noise. She turned to look in that direction. The same sky-blue eyes stared back at her.   
  



End file.
